Dos rosas para un Corazón
by Pasion-Morena
Summary: Universo Alterno. Es un mundo normal sin Scouts. Dónde prevalece el amor con los respectivos problemas que atrae este hermoso sentimiento.
1. Default Chapter

NA: Sailor Moon no me pertenece sino que le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, sólo tomé prestados sus personajes para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro.  
  
Es un universo alterno las Scouts nunca existieron, es un mundo normal, sin embargo todas las chicas siempre fueron amigas y aún lo son. Serena aún no conoce a Darien ni a Seiya pero lo hará y cuando lo haga...  
  
Capítulo 1: He regresado  
  
Una chica rubia de unos 20 años y hermosos ojos azules entra a una cafetería y se acerca la barra donde un joven de cabellos castaños la recibe muy alegre  
  
Joven: Buenas tardes señorita, que le puedo servir?  
  
Chica: Pues mire joven estaba pensando en un gran abrazo con guarnición de besos y cariños._ dijo divertida e irónica, mientras el muchacho la miraba confundido y sorprendido por su extraño "pedido".  
  
Joven: Perdón?? Acaso usted y yo nos conocemos??   
  
Chica: Claro Andrew, o es que ya me olvidaste??  
  
Andrew: Ahora que lo dice me parece familiar, pero..._decía dudoso acaso era...  
  
Chica: Soy yo Serena_ dijo sonriente  
  
Andrew,(totalmente anonadado):Serena!!!, tanto tiempo ¿Cuándo regresaste?  
  
Serena: Hola Andrew, apenas llegué hace un par de horas y vine a visitarte_. Le dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa, haciendo que el muchacho se ruborice.  
  
Andrew: Es impresionante cómo has cambiado, te has convertido en toda una mujer, te has puesto realmente hermosa-Pensó para sí, sumamente embobado con su amiga de antaño.  
  
Serena: Andrew???_preguntó por quinta vez la muchacha.  
  
Andrew: Eh? me hablabas?_ no se había dado cuenta que su amiga le estaba haciendo una pregunta.  
  
Serena: te preguntaba si has visto a las chicas _ repitió una vez más, cruzando los brazos y poniendo una fingida cara de fastidio.  
  
Andrew: ah jajaja, lo siento estoy algo pensativo, eh si las he visto vienen seguido por aquí.  
  
Es más te tengo una nueva ..._dijo tímidamente y muy sonrojado.  
  
Serena: qué es?  
  
Andrew: bueno...yo...y…este...Litayyosomosnovios. Dijo apresuradamente, tanto que Serena no entendió nada de lo que le quiso decir, justo en ese momento llega una muchacha muy bonita de cabello castaño sujeto en una coleta y ojos verdes, ésta saluda a Andrew ignorando la presencia de Serena.  
  
Lita: hola cariño!_ le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.  
  
Andrew: hola preciosa_ dijo extendiéndole la mano, ella la tomó y se acercó a él y depositó un dulce y suave beso sobre los labios del joven.  
  
Serena: ahá eso era lo que quisiste decirme hace un rato verdad?_dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro_ y tu? Acaso no piensas saludarme? _le preguntó a Lita quien ni la había notado.  
  
Lita: oh disculpe, la conozco?_ preguntó algo confundida, no creía que conociera a esa bella joven, pensó que jamás la había visto.  
  
Serena: ey me ausento tres años y ya me olvidan??_ pregunto haciendo un puchero bastante gracioso.  
  
Lita: tres años, acaso?_dijo incrédula_ Serena?...SERENA!!!!!!._Y se lanzó a los brazos de su gran amiga de la infancia, sus ojos pronto se humedecieron y empezaron a brotar lágrimas de alegría, pronto Serena también se encontraba llorando, extrañaba muchísimo a sus amigas y el estar de vuelta en su país también la alegraba mucho.  
  
Serena: mira nada más, estas hermosa_ le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Lita: estas bromeando? Mírate a ti estas preciosa, has cambiado muchísimo, ya no usas tu antiguo peinado y parece que te has cortado un poco el cabello verdad?_  
  
Serena ya no usaba su gracioso peinado, sino que ahora lo llevaba suelto y se lo había cortado un poco, ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura (recuerden que siempre le llegaba hasta los tobillos -_-), tenía puesto una blusa blanca con solo una manga que era acampanada en la parte de la muñeca, llevaba unos jeans ajustados en la parte de la cadera y holgados en la parte de los tobillos, y tenía unas botas de punta y taco fino también de jeans, tenía un poco de lápiz labial de un color rosa claro y un poco de sombra del mismo color sobre los ojos, realmente estaba cambiada.  
  
Lita: y cuéntame te piensas quedar? Cuándo llegaste? Tienes novio? Terminaste tu carrera?..._estaba sumamente intrigada por la vida que había tenido su amiga en el extranjero.  
  
Serena: si me pienso quedar, llegué hoy hace un par de horas, no tengo novio, y me recibí con honores de la universidad de Harvard, ahora están viendo a la Dra. Tsukino , pediatra._ Dijo divertida.  
  
Andrew: me alegro mucho por ti Serena, felicidades!  
  
Lita: también te felicito, así que pediatra eh, bueno cuando Andrew y yo tengamos hijos tu serás su doctora, jajaja_ dijo guiñándole un ojo a Andrew quien parecía un tomate que estaba a punto de explotar.  
  
Serena y Lita reían divertidas, por la cara que había puesto el muchacho.  
  
Serena: por cierto ahora debo buscar algún hospital que necesite una bella y gran doctora_ comentó bromeando.  
  
Lita miró a Andrew y éste entendió que quería que la ayudase.  
  
Andrew: oye yo tengo un amigo que es doctor en el hospital Juuban, si quieres puedo preguntarle si necesitan gente.  
  
Serena: oh de verdad?!! Te lo agradecería muchísimo Andrew.  
  
Andrew: No hay problema hoy quedamos en vernos a la tarde en mi casa si quieres puedes venir y charlan sobre algún puesto para ti.  
  
Serena: No te molesta?  
  
Andrew: No, claro que no, además Lita vendrá también, cierto?  
  
Lita: Así es y de paso podremos charlar más tranquilas.  
  
Serena: Entonces nos vemos más tarde, a que hora paso por tu casa?  
  
Andrew: A las ocho, así cenamos todos juntos.  
  
Serena: Ok, ahora iré a visitar a Rei tengo muchas ganas de verla._dijo tomando su cartera.  
  
Lita: Nos vemos a la noche entonces.  
  
Serena: Claro, adiós.  
  
Lita y Andrew: Adiós  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
En el departamento de Rei.  
  
Nicolas: Cariño, pronto debemos decirle a todos nuestros amigos no crees?_ decía muy emocionado, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Rei  
  
Rei: tienes razón, pero primero debemos arreglar todo, después les diremos de acuerdo?  
  
Nicolas: como tu quieras preciosa_ y unieron sus labios en un mágico beso.  
  
Justo en ese momento suena el timbre, rompiendo el tierno momento, algo que molestó a Rei.  
  
Rei: rayos quien podrá ser tan inoportuno?_ decía en voz alta mientras se dirigía a la puerta, al abrirla se quedo congelada, pudo reconocer inmediatamente a la mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos, los cuales no pudieron contener las lagrimas.  
  
Serena también conmovida: Hola Rei  
  
Rei: SERENAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!_ dijo estallando en llanto y abrazando a su mejor amiga.  
  
Serena: te extrañé mucho_ dijo correspondiendo el abrazo  
  
Rei: yo también amiga_  
  
Luego del emotivo saludo con Rei, Serena saludó a Nicolas, un amigo muy querido por ella, era como su hermano mayor. Los tres disfrutaron una amena charla, hablando de esto y aquello, y recalcando el gran cambio físico que había sufrido la rubia.  
  
Rei: es increíble que no tengas novio estas increíblemente bella, casi tanto como yo_ bromeó.  
  
Serena: ante todo la modestia verdad?_ dijo y todos estallaron en risa.  
  
Nicolas: hablando en serio, Rei tiene razón, estas muy cambiada.  
  
Serena: la verdad es que como me fui a vivir tres años a EE. UU., fue todo un cambio de vida para mí, todo era diferente, las costumbres, el idioma, la gente, entonces me dije ya que debo cambiar todo esto, por qué no me hago un cambio de look también? Entonces le pedí a una amiga que trabaja en un salón de belleza que me cortara el cabello y me enseñara a maquillarme. Y bueno aquí tienen a la nueva y mejorada Serena_ dijo guiñando un ojo.  
  
Rei: pues te sienta muy bien.  
  
Serena: gracias._ dijo sonrojada  
  
Nicolas: oye y que piensas hacer esta noche podríamos salir a comer, también podría presentarte a mi primo que quiere conocerte desde que le enseñamos una foto tuya.  
  
Rei: es verdad, te caerá muy bien, es un muchacho muy simpático, su nombre es Seiya.   
  
Serena: oh lo siento, pero ya había arreglado con Lita y Andrew para cenar con ellos, veré a un doctor conocido de ellos, para ver si puede ayudarme a conseguir trabajo en el hospital que el trabaja. Tal vez otro día, igual mañana los llamo Ok?  
  
Rei: de acuerdo, estaremos esperando tu llamado, llámanos a la noche porque a la mañana yo estoy en el templo del abuelo y Nicolas está en la oficina hasta la tarde.  
  
Serena: bueno entonces nos estamos hablando.  
  
Rei: ok te acompañamos hasta la puerta.  
  
Serena: gracias  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Mientras en la casa de Amy sonaba el teléfono.  
  
Amy: Hola?  
  
¿?: hola Amy cómo estas?  
  
Amy: ah hola Lita cómo estas?  
  
Lita: muy bien, tengo una gran noticia!  
  
Amy: si? De qué se trata?  
  
Lita: pues te daré una pista, se fue hace tres años aún siendo una niña  
  
Amy: esa niña es rubia y muy alegre?  
  
Lita: ahá  
  
Amy: Serena, que con ella?  
  
Lita: hoy ha regresado de EE. UU. y Andrew y yo la vimos en el Crow.  
  
Amy: en serio??!!! Y cómo esta? Se quedará? ya se recibió?  
  
Lita: si en serio, sabes esta noche irá a la casa de Andrew si quieres puedes ir, y podrás preguntarle tu misma todas esas cosas, también ira Darien para ver si puede conseguirle trabajo en el hospital.  
  
Amy: oh que bueno, yo también averiguaré si hay algún lugar para ella, pero esta noche no puedo ir, quedé ir con Taiki a cenar, también irán Yaten y Mina, le comentaré a ella del regreso de Serena también se alegrará mucho.  
  
Lita: oh lástima que no puedas venir, pero ni modo.  
  
Amy: ya le avisaste a Rei?  
  
Lita: no hace falta, Serena fue a visitarla a su departamento.  
  
Amy: Rei debe estar súper contenta con la sorpresa.  
  
Lita: seguramente, bueno debo colgar, sólo era para avisarte eso.  
  
Amy: ok, nos hablamos luego.  
  
Lita: claro, adiós Amy.  
  
Amy: Adiós.  
  
Continuará...  
  
NA: que les pareció? Lo iba a continuar pero después decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, para que me dieran su opinión. Alguna sugerencia, consejo, insulto, amenaza, felicitación chechu_rachel@hotmail.com 


	2. Lo Lograré

NA: este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a mi cuñada y a Mari que fue la primera en darme ánimos para continuar esta historia, obviamente también a los que me escribieron reviews Neo-Gaby, Akane, Tatekanine y Mellizas-Melfroy muchas gracias.   
  
Sailor Moon no me pertenece sino que a Naoko Takeuchi, sólo estoy tomando prestados sus personajes para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro.   
  
_ _: lo que dicen los personajes  
  
"": lo que piensan  
  
Capítulo 2: Lo Lograré.  
  
Serena se estaba dirigiendo de vuelta a su casa, iba muy animada ya que había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de una pequeña charla con dos de sus mejores amigas.  
  
Ahora eran las cinco de la tarde así que estaba tranquila ya que aún le quedaba un tiempo, previo a la cena en casa de Andrew. Le dedicaría un breve momento a su familia ya que apenas pudieron charlar cuando ella llegó en la mañana, y luego se marchara al Crown Center.  
  
Serena: Holaaa!!!, ya regresé._ decía mientras entraba a su casa.  
  
Mamá Ikuko: Hola hija, que bueno que regresaste, mira tenemos visitas._ dijo señalando a un alto joven de cabellos rubios opacos.  
  
Haruka: Hola cabeza de bombón!!!_ dijo levantando su mano en forma de saludo.  
  
Serena: Primoooo!!!._pronunció antes de lanzarse a los brazos de éste, quien la recibió gustoso.  
  
Michiru: Oye!, ten cuidado que es MI prometido._ bromeó.  
  
Haruka: Vamos sirena no te pongas celosa, no ves que hace más de tres años que no nos vemos, además sabes que yo sólo tengo ojos para ti._ comentó guiñándole un ojo, algo que ni turbó a la chica de pelo agua marina.  
  
Serena: Michiru, tanto tiempo, te extrañé mucho._ hizo caso omiso a la insignificante escena de celos por parte de la aludida.  
  
Michiru: Yo también a ti princesita, ven aquí y dame un abrazo._ Serena accedió al pedido de su pronto prima política, y también estimada amiga.  
  
Luego de los saludos se dirigieron a la sala en donde comenzaron a charlar mientras tomaban té, que había traído mamá Ikuko.  
  
Serena: Que raro ustedes por aquí, ¿a que se debe el honor??_preguntó en forma de burla.  
  
Haruka: Pues en realidad la semana pasada pasamos por aquí a visitar a tu familia, y tu mamá nos comentó que hoy regresabas, entonces decidimos darnos una vuelta para verte, o es que no nos querías ver??._ dijo haciéndose el ofendido.  
  
Serena: claro que si, ustedes son como mis hermanos, obviamente quería verlos, pero me pareció mucha casualidad que vinieran justo en el día que llegara, eso me da mucho gusto._dijo sonriente  
  
Michiru: que bueno! A nosotros también nos alegra mucho volver a verte, verdad Haruka?  
  
Haruka: Así es mi sirena._ contestó dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por otra.  
  
Serena: ustedes nunca cambian, siempre discutiendo y luego hablando como si nada con su característica terneza, me encanta! Jajaja.  
  
Michiru y Haruka se miraron para luego seguir a Serena en su carcajada, ya que era verdad lo que había dicho.  
  
Haruka: Oye cabeza de bombón, queríamos invitarte a salir esta noche, nos acompañas?  
  
Serena: Oh cuánto lo siento primo, pero ya he hecho algunos planes para hoy, es más en hora y media debo estar lista para ir a cenar a la casa de Andrew  
  
Michiru: Andrew, El muchacho del Crown?, que no era novio de Lita?? Por qué cenarás con él y en su casa???  
  
Serena: Lita también estará, no sean mal pensados, además también estará un doctor amigo de ellos, tal vez el pueda conseguirme empleo en el mismo hospital que trabaja, tómenselo como cuestión de trabajo.   
  
Haruka: Y qué te hace pensar que el se preocupe en buscarte un puesto para ti, si ni siquiera te conoce.  
  
Serena (molesta por la opinión)Pues gracias por el apoyo Haruka, siempre viendo el lado positivo de cada situación, si vas a darme esos ánimos mejor guárdate tus comentarios._ dijo casi gritando levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a su habitación, dejando solos a Haruka y Michiru.  
  
Michiru: ey por qué le dijiste eso? No tenías derecho._ le reclamó al rubio.  
  
Haruka: No lo sé en realidad, pero no me agrada la idea de que trabaje con un completo desconocido, yo mismo me encargaré de conseguirle un puesto._ dijo más para sí mismo, pero que perfectamente oyó Michiru.  
  
Michiru: Haruka Tenou en que estas pensando?._   
  
Haruka: Ya lo verás.  
  
Serena estaba bastante molesta con la actitud que había tomado su primo y realmente no comprendía el por qué, pero decidió restarle importancia.  
  
Serena: Vaya, ese Haruka, si lo que quería lograr era fastidiarme, lo consiguió, pero no se lo demostraré, y yo que creí que había madurado. Voy a ponerme bella e iré a esa cena, quién sabe... tal vez con un poco de seducción, convenza a ese doctor jajajaja. Ay! pero que cosas digo, todo es culpa de Jacqueline y sus clases de cómo hacer que un profesor nos apruebe sin haber estudiado, por suerte nunca hubo necesidad de usar sus técnicas, pero tal vez en esta ocasión me sirvan de algo... naaaaa, pero pensándolo bien lo haré sólo para demóstrale a Haruka que puedo conseguir el puesto...mejor me daré una ducha haber si dejo de decir idioteces.   
  
La pelirrubia se tomó su tiempo en el baño ya que estaba enfadada, tal vez el agua tibia pudiera llevarse su coraje. Salió en bata y caminó hasta su closet, dónde había guardado parte de la ropa que pudo desempacar desde que llegó, en realidad lo único que había guardado eran los vestidos, y había uno que era su favorito, mismo que luciría esa noche, era un vestido azul marino, con cuello alto, tenía unos pequeños cortes que dejaban ver sus hombros, luego se volvían a cerrar para formar unas mangas largas, el vestido le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos ,en la parte de la falda tenía unos pequeños tajos que le daban un toque muy sexy (imagínense a el vestido de Chun Lee de Street Fighter obviamente corto), se puso unos zapatos también azules de punta y taco fino. Luego se puso un poco de maquillaje que era casi nulo, lápiz labial de un rozadito suave y sombra del mismo color.  
  
Serena: Bueno Serena!... llegó la hora de actuar._ decía mientras se miraba al espejo y en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa.   
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
En la Sala  
  
Michiru: La pobre de Serena... se está tardando, dijo que tenía que alistarse pero hace más de una hora que subió y aún no ha bajado, todo ha sido por tu culpa._dijo apuntando con el dedo índice a su prometido.  
  
Haruka: Oye yo sólo le dije lo que pensaba._ dijo cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.  
  
Mamá Ikuko: Oh Díos mío!._ dijo mirando hacia las escaleras.  
  
Michiru: Exactamente._también mirando en la misma dirección, Haruka las observaba extrañado no entendía que les pasaba.  
  
Haruka: Qué les sucede, de qué hablan?._levantándose de su lugar para ver lo que ellas.  
  
Serena: ¿¡Qué te parece primo?!._preguntó irónica.  
  
Haruka: no me digas que piensas ir así a una cena casual??  
  
Serena: qué tiene de malo?, aparte no me puse nada raro, es un simple vestido.  
  
Haruka: en serio? Mas bien parece una camiseta larga.  
  
Serena: jajaja no seas tonto, sólo es un poco corto, eres muy exagerado, bueno familia ya me voy._ decía mientras tomaba su abrigo y abría la puerta.  
  
Haruka: Mamá Ikuko permitirás que salga así?  
  
Mamá Ikuko: a mi me gusta su atuendo, es muy diferente a lo que suele usar, pero le sienta muy bien.  
  
Michiru: yo opino lo mismo._ dijo guiñándole un ojo a Serena, la cuál sonrió complacida.  
  
Serena: Lo ves, tu eres el único escandaloso, adiós primito_ dijo acariciando su mejilla, lo que irritó sobremanera al muchacho.  
  
........................................................................................................................................  
  
Serena salió y se tomó un taxi para ir a la casa de Andrew. Llegó a las 8 en punto allí, se acercó a la entrada y tocó la puerta, la que fue abierta por Lita.  
  
Lita: Wau!!! Estás súper sexy Serena, pasa por favor.  
  
Serena: Gracias Lita, tu también estas linda.  
  
Lita: gracias, ven estamos en la sala.  
  
Serena: te sigo._ ambas fueron hasta la sala, dónde se encontraban dos jóvenes sentados en el sofá, uno al cual Serena conocía perfectamente, el otro era un extraño para ella, lo miró detenidamente, tenía cabello negro, unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo en la noche, era de tez blanca, "nada mal" pensó ella.  
  
Lita (aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de los dos hombres, quienes al percatarse de la presencia de las damas se pusieron de pie): Darien, te presento a Serena Tsukino es la doctora de la que te hablamos, Serena el es Darien Chiba._  
  
Serena: Es un gusto Dr._ dijo ofreciéndole la mano en forma de saludo.  
  
Darien no salía de su asombro, tenía en frente a la mujer más hermosa que en su vida había tenido el placer de ver, era un deleite para sus sentidos, esos ojos lo cautivaron al instante que los vio. Él aún se encontraba en trance, cuándo Andrew le llamó la atención.  
  
Andrew: Darien? Qué rayos te sucede amigo? Serena te está saludando.  
  
Darien: Oh!! Lo lamento muchísimo, por favor disculpé mis modales , estaba algo distraído._ se disculpó muy apenado.  
  
Serena: lo disculpo, no se preocupe yo también soy algo distraída, jajaja._ rió levemente y ante este gesto Darien se sonrojo, ya que esa muchacha lo volvía loco, le encantaba esa sonrisa.  
  
Lita: la cena no tarda, pero mientras tanto tomen asiento aquí.  
  
Serena: necesitas ayuda Lita?.  
  
Lita: No es necesario, gracias de todas formas Serena.  
  
Serena: segura?  
  
Lita: claro! Por qué no charlan mientras alisto la mesa, luego les aviso.  
  
Andrew: de acuerdo cariño.  
  
Lita: bien._ y se retira  
  
Andrew: bueno Serena cómo te fue con Rei?  
  
Serena: Muy bien, la extrañaba muchísimo, también vi a mi primo Haruka y a Michiru.  
  
Andrew: cómo están? Hace un par de meses que no los veo.  
  
Serena: aparentemente Haruka está excelente, hasta ganas de discutir tenía, pero no hablemos de algo más importante, por ejemplo; ¿podrá ayudarme Dr. Chiba?  
  
Darien: Dígame Darien por favor, y creo que sí, ya que varios doctores se están yendo para el exterior, así que nos viene perfecto su presencia.  
  
Serena: Oh que bueno._ "jaja Haruka puedes morder tus calzones porque lo conseguí", pensó_ y... cuál es su especialidad?  
  
Darien: Soy cardiólogo, me comentaron que usted es pediatra, verdad?  
  
Serena: efectivamente, apenas hoy llegué de Estados Unidos, me recibí en Harvard hace dos meses.  
  
Darien: Vaya que casualidad yo también estudié allí, hace un par de años me recibí.  
  
Serena: En serio? Bueno entonces sabrá que estoy calificada.  
  
Darien: claro, además yo soy supervisor de mi sector, así que no habrá problema en ubicarla.  
  
Serena: Grandioso! No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.  
  
Andrew: oye, agradécemelo a mí que yo te presenté con él.  
  
Serena: Se los agradezco a ambos._ dijo dedicándoles su mejor sonrisa, algo que dejó embobados a los dos hombres, hasta que...  
  
Lita: La cena esta lista!_ gritó desde el comedor.  
  
Serena: vamos señores?_ preguntó ya de pie.  
  
Andrew: ehh... claro, vamos Darien.  
  
Darien: si.  
  
Los cuatro se sentaron y comenzaron a cenar, Serena se sentía un poco incómoda ya que Darien no le quitaba la vista de encima. De cuándo en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, haciendo que Darien se sonrojara y Serena simplemente le sonriera seductoramente, en realidad sólo quería divertirse a costa del pobre muchacho.  
  
Serena: y dime Darien, cuántos años tienes?  
  
Darien: 26 y tú?  
  
Serena: pues cumpliré 22 en un mes, no se nota?  
  
Darien: la verdad aparentas unos 25.  
  
Lita: como Setsuna cierto?._ dijo irónicamente.  
  
Darien (nervioso): eh...si como ella.  
  
Serena: quién es Setsuna?._preguntó sospechando la respuesta.  
  
Darien: pues...  
  
Lita: es la novia de Darien._ se apresuró a decir.  
  
Serena: ah._ pronunció haciéndose la sorprendida.  
  
Andrew: has hablado con Amy?._ le preguntó a Serena para cambiar de tema.  
  
Serena: aún no, tampoco con Mina, seguramente mañana.  
  
Lita: hoy hablé con Amy y le avisé que habías llegado, hoy salía con Mina, así que también se habrá enterado de tu regreso.  
  
Darien: hablan de Amy Mizuno verdad?  
  
Andrew: si  
  
Serena: la conoces?  
  
Darien: he tenido la oportunidad de verla en una conferencia que se hizo en la universidad de medicina, por lo que me he enterado es una gran doctora, ella trabaja en el Hospital Yoshiaki es privado.  
  
Serena: es increíble! Tu sabes más de mi amiga que yo jeje.  
  
Lita: no te preocupes, ya tendrás oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido.  
  
Serena: eso espero. Así que.... Darien, tu serás mi supervisor cierto?._ dijo insinuantemente, tanto que si Darien fuera pava de presión estaría chillando como si estuviera hirviendo.  
  
Darien: s-si así es._ contestó nervioso.  
  
Serena: y se supone que me supervisaras en absolutamente todo?._ provocó una vez más al joven.  
  
Darien: esteee... claro._  
  
Serena (poniendo su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior): aún cuando vaya al sanitario?._ dijo sensualmente.  
  
Lita y Andrew miraban la escena estupefactos, ¿acaso esa era la misma Serena que conocían hace muchos años? Pues no lo parecía.  
  
Lita: cof cof emm, Andrew me acompañas a traer el postre?  
  
Andrew: seguro.  
  
En la Cocina  
  
Lita: has oído lo mismo que yo??  
  
Andrew: eso creo.  
  
Lita: Serena se le está insinuando a Darien, pero es como si estuviese jugando con él no te parece?  
  
Andrew: me extraña de ella, nunca había hecho tal cosa, más aún enfrente de alguien.  
  
Lita: algo le sucede.  
  
  
  
En el Comedor  
  
Serena: ¿y cuándo podría empezar Darien?  
  
Darien: pues, en la semana tráeme tu currículo y seguramente la semana entrante ya estarás trabajando.  
  
Serena: grandioso, entonces pasado mañana pasaré por tu oficina y te lo daré.  
  
Darien: está bien._ "¿por qué esta mujer me pone tan nervioso?, con el sólo hecho de dirigirme su mirada hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca"  
  
En ese momento Andrew y Lita entraron al comedor trayendo el postre. Siguieron hablando de cosas sin demasiada importancia, hasta que llegó la hora de partir.  
  
En el Recibidor  
  
Serena: Lita me alegro que tu toque en la cocina no haya cambiado, todo estuvo delicioso!._ dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Lita: gracias, que suerte que te gustó  
  
Darien: es verdad eres una gran chef.  
  
Lita: gracias Darien  
  
Andrew: bueno amigo, te llamaré mañana de acuerdo?._ dijo estrechándole la mano.  
  
Darien: ok hablamos luego.  
  
Lita: dale mis saludos a Setsuna.  
  
Darien: claro._ dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.  
  
Serena: adiós Andrew._ dijo dándole un abrazo que fue correspondido  
  
Andrew: adiós hermanita.  
  
Serena: ja hace mucho que no me llamabas así.  
  
Andrew: jeje para no perder la costumbre._ dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.  
  
Serena: Adiós amiga._ decía mientras la abrazaba  
  
Lita: avísame cuándo quieras, así salimos de nuevo, ok?  
  
Serena: Ok! Eh Darien serías tan amable de acompañarme a tomar un taxi por favor?._ dijo con una mirada de perrito mojado algo a lo que Darien no pudo resistirse.  
  
Darien: como no, vamos, adiós chicos._ e hizo un ademán de saludo.  
  
Serena aprovechó y tomó el brazo de Darien, sin que éste pusiera la menor resistencia, algo que hacía que ella riera complacida.  
  
Darien: y dime Serena tienes novio?._ preguntó armándose de valor.  
  
Serena: nop._ dijo estacionando un taxi y antes de subir a el le murmuró al oído_ pero sabes una cosa??...yo no salgo con hombres comprometidos._ concluyó y se subió al taxi tirándole un beso con la mano.  
  
Darien quedó estático el sentir la respiración de esa muchacha tan cerca de sí,  
  
lo dejó boquiabierto, pero cuándo reaccionó al mensaje que le había dado la chica...  
  
Darien: eso significa que no tengo oportunidad???._ se preguntó en voz alta en medio de la calle, en una noche que parecía soñada, ¿y si tal vez fue un sueño?¿habría soñado con un Hada o mejor dicho un ángel? Porque su belleza sólo con eso se podía comparar, algo mítico, algo sobrenatural. Pero por qué su ángel lo rechazaría?, era algo que no entendía.  
  
Continuará...  
  
NA: y bueno que les pareció el segundo capítulo, no me salió lo que yo estaba pensando escribir en un principio, pero esto quedó que les pareció?. Por favor dejen reviews, ah les aviso que no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, ya que estoy algo ocupada con los estudios así que ténganme paciencia. Bueno los veo la próxima, Ja né. 


	3. Un encuentro accidentado

NA: Quiero agradecerles los reviews que me han dejado, este capítulo se lo dedico a Jo una amiga muy especial   
  
para mí y por supuesto a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios.  
  
Sailor Moon no me pertenece sino que a Naoko Takeuchi, sólo estoy tomando prestados sus personajes  
  
para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro.  
  
Capítulo 3: Un encuentro accidentado   
  
Los rayos de sol entraban perezosamente por la ventana, como temiendo despertar a la bella joven   
  
que se hallaba reposando en la habitación, de a poco, esos suaves destellos de luz se fueron acercando  
  
al rostro de la muchacha haciendo que ésta lentamente abriera sus grandes ojos azules. Una vez despierta   
  
se desperezó como una pequeña gatita.  
  
Serena: mmm que lindo día será hoy!!dijo en voz alta  
  
.................................................................................................................................  
  
En otro lugar...  
  
Una pareja descansaba en una gran cama.  
  
Darien(pensando): "Serena Tsukino qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos, seguro debes estar durmiendo,   
  
has de verte hermosa, con tu larga cabellera desordenada, acurrucada como protegiéndote a ti misma,   
  
con tu rostro tranquilo, calmo, suave y sereno... como tú, como tu nombre... Serena, porque no puedo  
  
dejar de pensar en ti..."  
  
Setsuna:cariño te sientes bien?  
  
Darien:eh si, por qué lo preguntas?  
  
Setsuna:te he notado raro desde que llegaste a casa, como distante, acaso ocurre algo malo? dijo con aire triste.  
  
Darien:oh lo siento Setsu, pero estaba pensando en el trabajo mintió es algo que no puedo evitar,  
  
no tiene nada que ver contigo, discúlpame si?,   
  
Setsuna: está bien cielo, pero deberías relajarte, hoy es tu día libre, que te parece si damos un paseo.  
  
dijo entusiasmada  
  
Darien: claro, lo que tu quieras preciosa. dijo depositando un beso sobre la frente de la morena.  
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
En la casa de Serena  
  
La rubia se preparaba para tomar una ducha y así poder despertarse del todo, hoy tenía varias cosas que hacer.  
  
Serena:vaya creo que estaré bastante ocupada el día de hoy, debo llamar a Amy y Mina, espero que no se  
  
enfaden por no haberlo hecho todavía. Luego tengo que desempacar todo mi equipaje, e instalarme bien   
  
en mi habitación. Después debo preparar mi currículo para dárselo a Darien... pobre, creo que he sido muy mala  
  
con él, lo he tenido loco toda la noche, pero debo admitir que me la pasé de maravillas, jaja. Y después del   
  
currículo tengo que llamar a Rei como se lo prometí. Uff... ya me cansé con solo repasarlo mentalmente.   
  
Bueno será mejor que me duche de una vez y no pierda tiempo.  
  
.........................................................................................................................  
  
En el departamento de Haruka...  
  
Alguien hablaba por teléfono:  
  
Haruka:¿entonces qué me dices?... ajá ... ok... bueno... de acuerdo... entonces déjame decirle y luego te hablo...  
  
listo... regio, gracias amigo, te llamo, adiós. cuelga el teléfono Todo arreglado, ahora solo falta comunicárselo.  
  
Michiru:¿ se puede saber de qué hablas? O sólo es una plática con tu subconsciente?  
  
Haruka (sonriendo): claro que puedes saberlo amor, se trata del empleo de la princesita.  
  
Michiru: no entiendo  
  
Haruka: pues he hablado con un viejo amigo mío, él tiene algunos contactos, y pues... ubicará a Serena en un   
  
buen puesto.  
  
Michiru: verás, no es para que te disgustes, pero creo que a ella no le agradará la idea de que "t" le consigas   
  
trabajo, no después de la actitud que tomaste anoche.  
  
Haruka: naaaaa, si solo fue un simple comentario el de anoche, no creo que le haya afectado tanto.  
  
Michiru: yo creo que si, a mi me hubiese molestado si fuera ella, no lo tomaría tan a la ligera.  
  
Haruka: deja de preocuparte, ahora déjame llamarla por teléfono para darles las buenas nuevas.  
  
Michiru: allá tu, pero no olvides que te lo advertí, luego no te descargues conmigo porque lo lamentarás.  
  
dijo con una mirada asesina  
  
Haruka(con una gota en la cabeza): esta bien, esta bien.  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
En la casa de Serena  
  
Serena: Ah, esa ducha me ha hecho muy bien, ha renovado mis energías.  
  
RINGGG...RINGGG...RINGGG  
  
Samy (gritando desde la planta baja):¡SERENA TONTA TELEFONO!  
  
Serena (también gritando):¡ahora voy! baja las escaleras, se acerca al teléfono y contesta Hola?  
  
¿?: Hola cabeza de bombón, cómo estas?  
  
Serena (cambiando su dulce voz por una de enfado): si llamaste para tirarme tus buenos ánimos,   
  
mejor molesta a otro quieres?, adiós.  
  
Haruka: nononono, no cortes, espera un segundo es de otra cosa que quiero hablarte.  
  
Serena (sin cambiar su tono de voz): habla  
  
Haruka: verás tengo un viejo amigo, que conoce gente del ambiente médico y estoy seguro que puede  
  
ayudarte a conseguir un buen puesto en algún hospital.  
  
Serena: olvídalo, no quiero nada de ti.  
  
Haruka: vamos, por favor, mira lamento lo de anoche pero es que, sólo lo dije para protegerte.  
  
Serena: protegerme de qué?  
  
Haruka: pues de alguna desilusión laboral, además cómo sabes que es un buen hospital?, o si la paga es buena?,  
  
o si ese tipo era un aprovechado, tal vez después te pediría algún favorcito a cambio de tu empleo,   
  
hay muchos factores los cuales tienes que analizar, no crees?  
  
Serena: déjame decirte que ya estoy bastante mayorcita, puedo cuidarme sola, tengo todo eso en cuenta.  
  
Haruka: bueno, está bien, tienes razón ya eres mayor de edad, pero tal vez esta persona te puede conseguir  
  
algo mejor, sólo has la prueba, no te cuesta nada, habla con él, y si no te gusta lo que te ofrece pues lo rechazas  
  
y listo, que te parece?  
  
Serena: lo pensaré, pero aún sigo enfadada contigo, así que ni creas que con esto conseguirás mi clemencia.  
  
Haruka: lo que tu digas, te dejo el teléfono para que lo llames.  
  
Serena: a ver, aguarda un segundo que busco donde anotar mientras busca en la mesita un bolígrafo y papel  
  
listo, dime  
  
Haruka: es 5558545, pregunta por Steve Fiore.  
  
Serena: ok, bueno debo irme  
  
Haruka: de acuerdo, cuídate princesa escucha que Serena cuelga el teléfono sin siquiera decir adiós de nada  
  
(dijo sarcásticamente).  
  
Serena: ay, bueno será mejor que comience con mis deberes. se dirige nuevamente a su habitación a   
  
desempacar.  
  
A la hora del almuerzo  
  
Serena: bueno ya me falta menos, sólo los zapatos y mis libros(cruoagh oye un sonido proveniente de su barriga  
  
) ups!, parece que mi estómago pide alimento, mejor bajaré a ver si el almuerzo está listo.  
  
En el comedor  
  
Kenji (papá de Serena):Buenas hija!  
  
Serena: hola papá, qué pasó que no has ido al trabajo?  
  
Kenji: hoy tengo el día libre, siéntate Serena quiero hablar un minuto contigo  
  
Serena (algo preocupada): todo está bien?  
  
Kenji: oh si!, todo está de maravillas; sólo quería decirte lo orgulloso que me siento de ti, no he tenido la   
  
oportunidad de decírtelo desde que llegaste. Has sufrido una transformación, ya no eres la niña poco aplicada  
  
y llorona de siempre, me siento muy feliz por ti, es por eso que tengo un obsequio para ti en ese momento entra  
  
mamá Ikuko con el almuerzo en sus manos mamá llegas justo.  
  
Mamá Ikuko: justo para qué?  
  
Kenji: le iba a entregar a Serena su obsequio.  
  
Mamá Ikuko: en serio? Que bueno!  
  
Serena: papá no tenías que haberte molestado  
  
Kenji: en realidad es un regalo de toda la familia, espero que te guste. Aquí tienes dijo alcanzándole una  
  
pequeña caja envuelta con papel de regalo de conejitos ábrelo.  
  
Serena: Gracias, pero no tenían por qué, lástima que Samy está en el colegio, así le agradecería también.  
  
Mamá Ikuko: lo harás después, pero ábrelo, quieres?  
  
Serena: está bien abre la pequeña caja y arquea una ceja acaso cambiaron la cerradura de la casa?  
  
Mamá Ikuko y Kenji (al mismo tiempo): nop  
  
Serena: la de mi habitación?  
  
Mamá Ikuko y Kenji: nop  
  
Serena(hace una pequeña pausa y dice): no me digan que...  
  
Mamá Ikuko y Kenji si?  
  
Serena: arreglaron mi carrusel!!!!!  
  
Los padres de Serena caen de espaldas, al estilo animé...  
  
.........................................................  
  
Flash back  
  
Una niña de unos 12 años lloraba desconsoladamente, cataratas de lágrimas caían de sus ojos y sólo había un   
  
motivo por el cuál sollozaba sin cesar  
  
Kenji: no te preocupes hija te prometo que lo reparare, pero me tomará tiempo,  
  
debes tener paciencia este es un obsequio de tu abuela, de la vez que fue a Italia, no será muy fácil   
  
conseguir los repuestos tal vez me tome años pequeña decía tratando de consolar a su niña que estaba  
  
triste porque su cajita musical preferida había sido lanzada por los aires a manos de su hermanito menor  
  
quien la quiso fastidiar.  
  
Serena: buaaaaaaa no me... snif... no me importa mmbuaaaaaaaaaaa decía entrecortadamente por el llanto.  
  
Kenji: de acuerdo, lo intentaré y hasta entonces guardaremos las llaves de su caja, y el día que te las devuelva  
  
seguro ni la recordarás, ánimo Serena.  
  
Serena: snif snif NUNCA ME OLVIDARÉ DE MI CARRUSEL MBUAAAAAAAAAA... Kenji tenía una gota en la cabeza.  
  
Fin del Flash back  
  
……………………………………………………..  
  
Kenji: Serena claro que no es tu carrusel , no crees que las llaves son muy grandes como para una cajita musical?  
  
Serena: jaja si de veras, pues entonces... de qué son estas llaves?  
  
Kenji (mira a mamá Ikuko y ésta le sonríe): por qué no nos acompañas? decía levantándose.  
  
Serena: a dónde?  
  
Mamá Ikuko: tu síguenos hija.  
  
Serena (resignada): si ustedes quieren.  
  
Los padres de Serena se dirigían a la puerta de entrada y la hija de éstos los seguía sin entender nada,   
  
pero decidió seguirles el juego. Los tres salieron de la casa y Kenji hurga en sus bolsillos y saca lo que parece   
  
otro llavero, pero no lo es, más bien parece un pequeño control remoto con solo un botón, el cual presiona,   
  
y al hacerlo se escucha lo que parece la desactivación de una alarma, los tres reparan en dónde provino el sonido.  
  
Kenji (le extiende la alarma a Serena): es toda tuya hija. dijo sonriente  
  
Frente a ellos una pequeña casa, aunque a decir verdad no era tan pequeña para una sola persona,   
  
constaba de: en la planta alta, dos habitaciones totalmente amobladas con balcón incluido, vista a la calle,   
  
un baño en medio que separaba ambos cuartos. En la planta baja estaba la sala, tenía dos sofás, una mesita  
  
ratona en el centro y un poco de decoración, cortesía de mamá Ikuko (nos referimos a cuadros, plantas,   
  
una vitrina, etc.) y algo que resaltaba desde ya, un mini bar totalmente equipado (NA: ¡que buenos padres n n'!),  
  
luego estaba adjunto a él, el comedor que consistía en una mesa para seis, una alacena y más decoración de  
  
mamá Ikuko.  
  
Serena no entendía nada y por fin decidió hablar, una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento.  
  
Serena: qué estas diciendo padre??? Explícame que no entiendo nada   
  
Kenji: este es tu nuevo hogar!!!  
  
Serena: estás diciendo que esta casa es mía?  
  
Kenji: solo tuya.  
  
Serena: no lo puedo creer!!! Muchas Gracias!!!. y se lanzó a los brazos de sus padres quienes la recibieron   
  
gustosos.  
  
Mamá Ikuko: de verdad te gusta?  
  
Serena: bromeas?? Claro que me gusta!, me fascina! Son los mejores padres del mundo!, quiero entrar,  
  
ahora vuelvo, voy a echarle un vistazo a mi casa. y se fue corriendo a ahora, su propia casa.  
  
Mamá Ikuko: parece que le encantó tu regalo.  
  
Kenji: "nuestro" regalo, así parece, me alegro por ella.  
  
Mamá Ikuko: parece que al estar tanto tiempo alejada de nosotros, logró hacerse totalmente independiente,  
  
algo que nunca pensé, sería posible.  
  
Kenji: yo te dije que con el tiempo iba a cambiar, y ya ves!, tuve razón.  
  
Mamá Ikuko: por suerte la has tenido.  
  
Adentro de la nueva casa de Serena  
  
Serena(totalmente emocionada): ¡Esto es increíble!. Nunca me imaginé un regalo de tal magnitud de parte de  
  
mis padres, es casi un sueño. Quiero contárselo a todo el mundo, en especial a Michiru (recordando luego),   
  
oh cierto que estoy peleada con Haruka, diantres.   
  
Bueno no importa quiero restregárselo de todas maneras, jaja. Iré a su casa ahora mismo. terminando de decir   
  
esto sale al encuentro de sus padres.  
  
Kenji: ¡Y qué te ha parecido tu nueva morada!  
  
Serena(abrazando a sus padres): ¡Es fabulosa! ¡Muchas Gracias!  
  
Mamá Ikuko: Realmente te lo mereces, te has sacrificado bastante ya en tus estudios, y como todo sacrificio   
  
tiene su recompensa nosotros decidimos darte esta.  
  
Serena: No saben lo feliz que estoy, son los mejores. Pero papá, ahora necesito otro favor, que comparado a   
  
esto creo que es una insignificancia.  
  
Kenji: y qué es?  
  
Serena: Quiero darle la noticia a Haruka y Michiru, y creo que llegaría más rápido a su casa si me prestas el auto,  
  
(poniendo pucherito) Por favor ¿si?.  
  
Kenji: Está bien, toma aquí están las llaves. alcanzándole las susodichas.  
  
Serena: Gracias papi!! y se fue corriendo hacia el vehículo   
  
Mamá Ikuko: mándales nuestros saludos, quieres?  
  
Serena: Lo haré! decía al mismo tiempo que arrancaba el auto.  
  
Serena iba sumamente excitada, no podía creer que todo en su vida estuviera yendo de una manera   
  
extraordinaria, sentía que estaba viviendo el cuento de la cenicienta y ella era la protagonista, tenía ganas de  
  
gritar a los cuatro vientos su estado de ánimo que era de total felicidad. La rubia quería levantar aún más su   
  
autoestima; e iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que en el momento que estaba buscando alguna buena   
  
música en la radio, no se dio cuenta que justo en ese instante un muchacho cruzaba corriendo la calle, enfrente   
  
de ella.  
  
Al segundo que Serena levantó la vista se cruzó con los ojos azules del deportista, que demostraron pánico,  
  
ella quiso maniobrar pero fue demasiado tarde y lo único que logró fue virar el vehículo pegándole así con   
  
el parachoques y tumbando al muchacho que quedó malherido. Serena salió del auto tan rápido como un rayo  
  
en búsqueda del chico, quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo, cuando llegó hasta él se arrodilló a su lado y revisó   
  
su cabeza temiendo haberle hecho alguna lesión grave, afortunadamente sólo encontró un pequeño hematoma  
  
en la sien que seguramente fue lo que le produjo el desmayo, y luego raspones que no eran de gravedad, pero al   
  
parecer se había fracturado un par de costillas y el brazo izquierdo, así que de inmediato fue hasta el auto a   
  
buscar su celular para llamar una ambulancia, una vez hecho esto buscó en la guantera del auto el perfume de   
  
su padre que siempre lo guardaba ahí, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo empaño , después volvió hasta el joven  
  
e hizo que oliera la fragancia y poco a poco el muchacho fue recuperando la conciencia.  
  
Serena se sintió mucho más aliviada cuando el joven abrió los ojos, éste se quedó observándola, de pronto el   
  
chico reunió fuerzas y pudo pronunciar dificultosamente un par de palabras:  
  
Muchacho:qqué ssuce...dió dijo débilmente.  
  
Serena:shh tranquilo acabas de sufrir un accidente... por mi... descuido.terminó de decir sintiéndose   
  
realmente culpable, ya que ella iba desatenta a su camino.  
  
Muchacho: oh bueno... todos cometemos errores en la vida, sabes?. pronunció, y dándole la mejor sonrisa  
  
que podía darle pese al dolor, luego continu  
  
Muchacho: y dime, cómo te llamas?... auch. dijo al tratar de incorporarse.  
  
Serena: no te esfuerces, estás herido. decía mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse nuevamente, pero ahora,   
  
en el regazo de ella.  
  
Muchacho: vaya esto si es cómodo, jeje.  
  
Serena: me alegra que conserves tu humor después de tremendo incidente.  
  
Muchacho: es que con un ángel como tú cuidándome, como podría estar de malas?, sería un ingrato.  
  
Serena (sonriendo): me halagas, pero no soy un ángel, soy una Dra.,mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y me quedar  
  
aquí hasta que llegue la ambulancia, que no debe tardar en llegar.  
  
Muchacho: es verdad... Serena Tsukino, con que eso era (dijo más para si mismo)  
  
Serena: cómo??  
  
Muchacho: oh nada, mi nombre es Seiya Kou, mucho gusto. decía al tiempo que débilmente levantaba su mano,   
  
y Serena tomándola con ambas de forma acogedora le dijo  
  
Serena (con una hermosa sonrisa): el placer es todo mío. en ese instante se escuchan las sirenas de la   
  
ambulancia que se aproxima.  
  
Serena: vaya, ya han llegado por ti, de todas formas iré contigo ya que yo soy la responsable de esto.  
  
Seiya:pues no me negaré(poniendo cara pícara)  
  
Serena:jaja eres increíble jaja.  
  
Seiya: tampoco negaré eso. ambos continuaron riendo.  
  
La ambulancia llegó donde ellos, y los paramédicos bajaron del vehículo con la camilla para Seiya. Lo recogieron   
  
y lo llevaron hasta la ambulancia en donde lo empezaron a atender, mientras Serena se encontraba al margen   
  
pero cerca del joven.  
  
Continuará...  
  
NA: que pasará entre Serena y Seiya, o entre Serena y Darien?. Aceptará Serena el empleo que le ofrece   
  
Haruka o se quedará con el que le ofrece Darien?. Qué locuras hará Serena en su nuevo hogar?.   
  
Cha cha chaaaaaaaaan....   
  
Mil perdones por tardar tanto, pero estuve con falta de inspiración y como que me había estancado,   
  
por fin pude terminar el tercer capítulo (ya era hora verdad? - -), prometo que no tardaré mucho con el próximo   
  
(por lo menos no tanto).  
  
Bueno vuelvo a agradecer a todo por sus reviews, me encantan espero que sigan escribiendo; ahora, para que   
  
vuelva a actualizar debo tener por lo menos treinta nuevos reviews, sino no actualizo, ya que si nadie lee mi   
  
historia para que seguirla?.  
  
Bueno eso es todo mucha suerte... Sayonara 


End file.
